El rostro de la muerte
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Cuando Maleny decide visitar a su novio en Santander, nunca imaginó que su estancia estuviera rodeada de un ente perturbador. El presente fic participa en el reto especial: "Un toque de miedo" para el Foro: "Yo Amo Hetalia , ¿y tú? Regalo de cumpleños a Jinx Némesis. (Mexilunya)
1. Primera parte

_El presente fic participa en el reto especial: Un toque de miedo para el foro: "Yo Amo Hetalia, ¿y tú? Y como regalo de cumpleaños para Jinx Némesis._

 _Los personajes de Hetalia y la portada corresponden a sus autores, a excepción de Catalunya (Jinx) y México._

 _ **Elenco:**_ _Maleny López Fernández (Nyo México), Artur Fernández Vidal y Puig (2p España / Catalunya), Isabel Fernández y Antonio Fernández Carriedo (NyoEspaña y 1p España), kiku Honda (Japón), Ludwig Bieldsmith (Alemania), Feliciana Vargas (Nyo Italia)_

* * *

 _ **El rostro de la muerte**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

Ésta historia tiene su origen desde el día en que el señor de la muerte Yum Kimil apareció en batalla decapitando al líder del Señorío de Toniná: Estaba ataviado cómo un guerrero de alto rango entre los mayas, podía apreciarse la carne putrefacta sonriendo de forma maquiavélica; caminando con paso firme, atemorizando a los guerreros y civiles. Ríos de sangre corrían por la selva virgen como un presagio de nuestra extinción.

El señor Yum Kimil era una de las deidades respetadas en el mundo Maya, conducía a las almas según su comportamiento si al paraíso o al lugar de castigo. Algunos aseguraban que él era la oscuridad total y hay de aquellas almas que fuesen recibidas cuando no estuviera de buen humor. Nadie comprendía a ésta deidad o al menos eso indicaba, sin embargo; él observaba al firmamento y le sonreía a la diosa de la luna, Ixchel; quien era lo opuesto a él. Ambos lograban escaparse de la vista de sus familiares para entregarse mutuamente en cuerpo y alma.

Todas las deidades vivían en la memoria colectiva, lo cual era del agrado de todos ellos.

Continuando con nuestro relato, la muerte caminó de forma orgullosa en aquel sitio hasta que se apareció la imagen de una hermosa mujer ataviada con colores rojizos y tocado en Jade, su cabellera al igual que su mirada oscura, contemplaba con tristeza lo que había ocurrido.

-Ixchel– Expresó el guerrero mientras colocaba la cabeza decapitada a un lado.

Aquella deidad se arrodilló y empezó a llorar.

-Se ha cerrado un ciclo… ¡no quiero desaparecer, no quiero ser olvidada! –Mencionó aquella mujer con sentimiento.

El guerrero se compadeció de ella y por un instante transfiguró su abominable figura en un hombre de fisonomía extraordinaria cuya cabellera negra se agitaba con el viento.

-Tampoco quiero ser olvidado. – Tomó su mentón con afecto. – Nosotros estaremos con ellos, difícilmente nos verán pero… nuestros descendientes serán quienes continúen.

Yum Kimil se inclinó junto a ella y en medio de un ambiente desolador decidió hacerle el amor por última vez, y aquella mujer dejó que su amante le tuviera… sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverse a reunir.

La diosa concibió un hijo quien tomó apariencia humana: fue conocido como _Kits an Bak._ Quienes vivieron en aquel tiempo, algunos lo describían como un ser lleno de luz y otros como un ser sombrío capaz de despojarse de su piel y caminar siendo un esqueleto. Algunos mencionan que, usando las fuerzas ocultas, podrían corromper la esencia de éste ser extraordinario. Se hacen acompañar de animales como búhos y perros, aunque tienen influencia en otros.

Nadie conocía quien era él, creció entre nosotros hasta que… su leyenda quedó dormida.

 **Santander España (época actual)**

La luna iluminaba la bahía de Santander mientras los navíos permanecían durmiendo bajo el arrullo de las olas. La capitanía del puerto y su faro inagotable iluminaba constantemente el camino de los navegantes nocturnos. Sin embargo, en uno de sus muelles se escuchaba el gritar aterrado de un hombre de aproximadamente veinte años quien corría como si hubiese visto algún espectro.

-¡Aléjate! – Gritó desesperado

Sólo se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos que le seguían a su víctima.

El hombre sacó un arma de fuego tipo escuadra, un sudor frío se veía escapar por su frente mientras estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! – Expresó.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y la sangre empezó a emanar de su boca mientras su cuerpo sin vida había caído en el agua.

Al amanecer, el cuerpo del hombre se encontraba flotando por el muelle.

 **I**

Artur Fernández se encontraba junto con su hermano Antonio patrullando la bahía, ambos portaban el uniforme de la legión española (una camisa celeste con un pantalón color verde olivo cuya boina militar y hombros adornan la bandera y colores de España respectivamente), podrían distinguirse uno del otro debido a que el primero poseía la tez más clara que el segundo y por el color de su cabello rubio.

Caminaban llevando sus armas acompañándose de una de las mascotas de la legión, _Víctor_ ; una cabra de pelaje níveo que llevaba un uniforme similar según la tradición del agrupamiento, cuando fueron notificados de un incidente ocurrido en el muelle, en el cuál solicitaba discreción al público.

-¡Fue algún ebrio! – Dijo Antonio quien sacaba conclusiones a la ligera.

-Probablemente – Respondió con voz neutra. – Pero no pedirían que se cerrara el acceso.

-En eso tienes razón, vayamos a averiguar. – Dijo mientras avanzaban, aunque el ibérico se dio la vuelta y notó que su hermano mandaba un mensaje por vía celular. - ¡Hey, Joder! – Le dijo con intención.

-Lo siento – Dijo un poco sonrojado. – Es que…

-Sí ya sé, vendrá a pasar sus vacaciones en éste sitio. Es increíble que van para tres años de relación – Expresó mientras le empujaba para que continuaran. – El viaje que hiciste a México te ayudó mucho pero por favor…

-El deber es primero. – Respondió con marcialidad.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al muelle para cumplir con su deber.

Mientras, en otro sitio, en la terminal de autobuses, una mujer de facciones mexicanas había llegado observando con asombro las instalaciones propias de un país de primer mundo: podía contemplarse el sol bañando a los automóviles, los asientos limpios, las paredes en mármol y la voz del anunciante indicando las próximas salidas. Portaba una blusa de manta con bordados en flor y unos jeans de mezclilla junto a unos zapatos de piso. Llevaba arrastrando su maleta mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien.

Repentinamente apareció alguien conocido por ella.

-¡Maleny, por aquí! – Expresó el hombre alzando la diestra.

La susodicha quien dejaba apreciar su larga cabellera negra y sus ojos verdes se acercó a un chico de facciones asiáticas quien estaba vestido totalmente en negro.

-Kiku, ¿pasó algo malo? – Preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

-Lamento que no fuera la bienvenida que esperabas pero en estos momentos Feliciana nos necesita. – Le ayudó con su maleta. – En el camino te lo explicaré.

Maleny no se atrevió a preguntar pero en su mente había aparecido un nombre: Ludwig.

 **II**

Se habían subido a un automóvil de la línea volvo en color arena, la mexicana le hubiese gustado disfrutar del recorrido y apreciar con más detalle el mar al igual que los edificios modernos, pero no pudo hacerlo y en su lugar fue llevada una parte al oeste en donde se encontraba una residencia de carácter antiguo ubicado en la zona residencial.

Cuando bajaron al lugar, Maleny no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada en dónde le tocaría quedarse y un poco intimidada porque la arquitectura conservaba un toque colonial. Descendió junto con el japonés cuando notó el llanto de la italiana quien permanecía con el corazón destrozado.

-¡Ludwig, mi amor! – Gritó con todo el dolor de su alma.

De inmediato, siguiendo a Kiku, llegaron a la sala en donde estaba la susodicha y encontró a varias personas que ella no conocía del todo, pero encontró a sus amistades conocidas. La italiana apenas había alzado el rostro cuando ella corrió hacia la mexicana y le abrazó.

-¡Ludwig, Ludwig está muerto! – Mencionó la mujer del cabello rojizo quien vestía con un coordinado oscuro.

Ella le abrazó fuertemente mientras trataba de confortarla.

-Ya, ya, debes ser fuerte y calmarte. – Apareció la imagen de una española quien tomaba a Feliciana de los hombros. La mirada de ella la enfocó hacia Maleny. – Lamento mucho que tu llegada se vea opacada por esto.

-No te preocupes Isabel. – Expresó en voz neutra. – Pero ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Apareció flotando en el muelle. – Intervino la Ibérica. – Dicen que se trató de un asalto, porque fue herido con arma blanca.

-¡No fue asaltado, fue la "muerte negra" quien lo hizo! – Expresó con rabia la italiana. - ¡Dile Isabel, dile a Maleny que la muerte ha aparecido en éste sitio asesinando a quien se cruce en su camino!

La mexicana palideció por un momento.

-¡Por favor, traigan un poco de té a la señorita, anda delirando! – Dijo la Española. – No te preocupes Maleny, ya sabes cómo se pone con esto.

Kiku llevó a Maleny a un sillón mientras ella pidió ver a Ludwig quien yacía su féretro rodeado de cuatro cirios.

Su mirada se entristeció por completo, cuando sintió que alguien había tomado su hombro y giró levemente hasta que finalmente dejó salir su sentimiento.

-¡Artur! – Susurró mientras se apoyaba en el catalán.

 **III**

Pasó una semana en que se realizó los funerales de Ludwig, sin embargo Feliciana se veía demacrada; Isabel cuidaba de ella en todo momento y procuraba que descansara. Cuando por fin logró su cometido, abandonaba la habitación porque había dejado con la inquietud a la mexicana.

-¿A qué se refería Feliciana con "la muerte negra"? – Preguntó Maleny con interés.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el estudio cuyo interior estaba amueblado de una forma que indicaba que alguna vez, esos muebles estuvieron parte dentro de la realeza española, con armarios rodeados de libros en primeras ediciones, habían varios objetos de diferentes partes del mundo.

-Verás querida – Expresó la mujer mientras bebía un poco de café. – Tú sabes que en cada país tiene sus propios espectros y por ahora, en algunos sitios de la ciudad ha empezado a difundirse que un esqueleto de color oscuro camina por Santander cuando llegan las altas horas de la noche asesinando a quienes se encuentren vagando por las calles.

Maleny escuchaba con atención.

-Por supuesto que la gente es supersticiosa. – Indició la ibérica.

-A parte de Ludwig, ¿existen más gente asesinada por "La muerte negra"? – Preguntó con interés.

-No con arma blanca, sino estranguladas; en su mayoría son indigentes.

-Y esto causa más revuelo debido a que se trató de un turista Alemán.

-Por desgracia y, ya sabes cómo son las leyes cuando los extranjeros fallecen fueran de su patria. – Expresó. – Mañana viajaremos a Cueva, un lugar con clima de montaña para que no extrañes tu hogar.

La mexicana observaba con detenimiento, había muñecos vudús, fetiches africanos y una que otra osamenta.

-No sabía que coleccionabas ese tipo de cosas Isabel.

-Ya sabes, papá y sus viajes exóticos por el mundo.

Así había transcurrido parte del día mientras ella salía a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, cuando se encontró con Artur y a _Víctor_ quienes la esperaban.

-Sobreviviste a Isabel. – Mencionó con una sonrisa mientras balaba la cabra.

-¿De verdad no la toleras? – Preguntó Maleny con intención.

-Por eso prefiero estar en la legión, aunque ayer fue mi último día en servicio, pedí vacaciones para poder ser tu guía de turistas.

-¡Aww, cosita! – Mencionó con ternura robándole un dulce beso, mientras el catalán se sonrojaba.

-Cierra los ojos. – Expresó Arthur mientras ella con toda la confianza del mundo obedecía.

Tomó la diestra de la mexicana y colocó una pulsera tejida con los colores de España mientras colgaba un dije de latón con la insignia de la legión española.

-¡Está muy bonita! – Expresó emocionada.

-Consérvalo. – Expresó mientras le guiaba.

 **IV**

A dos horas de distancia de aquella ciudad, los Fernández llegaron a Cueva; un pueblo ubicado en medio de montañas cuya niebla da el efecto que fuese un lugar navideño. Las circunstancias habían hecho que se alejaran de la ciudad para que Feliciana pudiera recuperarse de aquella amarga impresión.

El rostro de la italiana reflejaba una desconexión con el mundo, Isabel de forma cuidadosa guiaba a su compañera por el camino de los senderos.

-Yo quiero estar con Ludwig. – Le expresó con melancolía.

-Lo sé querida – Expresó de forma comprensiva. –Pero el médico menciona que necesitas estar en paz.

Maleny caminaba junto a Arthur aunque, por respeto a la italiana, no pronunciaba palabras de amor o tenía gestos tiernos. El catalán comprendía el motivo.

Kiku y Antonio se habían quedado atrás cerciorándose que todo estuviera en orden aunque conversaban en voz baja.

-El forense mencionó - dijo el ibérico – que la herida de Ludwig no corresponde a un cuchillo.

El asiático rodó los ojos, el ibérico sabía que su amigo portaba una katana y en una ocasión, cuando fueron a una taberna, el asiático no dudo en usarla como intimidación porque estaban provocándolos.

-Has considerado a Feliciana como tu amiga, ¿verdad?

-Si insinúas que pude haberlo hecho, Ludwig siempre fue mi amigo. – Habló en un tono frío – Entregué

-Pero tú no estabas de acuerdo con que él y ella…

-Feliciana es alguien muy dulce y él era demasiado formal, nunca le oculté lo que pensaba sobre esto, dando mi opinión respetuosa; sin embargo últimamente Ludwig estaba….

-Por favor- Expresó Artur en tono neutro – no es el momento de buscar culpables, lo que en estos momentos se pide es un poco de tranquilidad.

Caminaban por los senderos cuyos caminos habían sido trazados por tierra, recorriendo el lugar, se observaban casas de madera en la parte superior y con piedra sus muros y cimientos. Maleny esperaba que le sirviera a su amiga italiana para despejar su mente.

Había un hombre de escasos 40 años que había salido al corredor para observar a los caminantes. Su tez era nívea aunque su mirada en color miel se posaron en la ibérica, portaba un abrigo oscuro y una boina en el mismo color, aunque se apreciaba que su brazo diestro había sido amputado.

-Buenas tardes general Mondragón. – Expresó con una sonrisa la ibérica mientras éste sólo levantaba la zurda en señal de despedida mientras dejaba a Maleny con una extraña expresión.

-¿No es muy sociable, verdad? – Preguntó la mexicana.

-No lo es – Respondió el catalán con un gesto de tristeza. – El hombre estuvo encargado de uno de los destacamentos de la legión pero se menciona que en una batalla perdió su extremidad. Isabel le tiene mucho cariño.

-Aunque dio la impresión que es lo contrario. – murmuró por lo bajo mientras la cabra caminaba a un lado de ella como su "escolta".

Siguieron el recorrido hasta llegar a una cabaña de grandes dimensiones, por su estilo de construcción combinaba la fachada de madera y piedra, en la parte frontal había un diseño cilíndrico en donde había una ventana para observar el exterior.

Los viajeros habían llegado a la casa, en el cuál Isabel había dado las indicaciones.

-Voy a descansar con Feliciana – Habló la ibérica con cortesía mientras tomaba de la zurda a la italiana. – Antonio, ¿podrías guiarlos a sus habitaciones?

El español asintió mientras les guiaba por las escaleras de la vivienda en dónde podrían descansar.

-Maleny, te corresponde la habitación del fondo, Kiku se quedará en la de en medio mientras que Artur y yo nos quedaremos en ésta. – Señalaba hacia la habitación cercana a las escaleras.

De buena manera, los huéspedes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-Antes que lo olvide – Expresó Antonio – Isabel está trabajando con unos documentos importantes y me pidió que no utilicemos su estudio que está en la parte de afuera. – Llevó la zurda para señalar a una pequeña habitación de madera cuyas cortinas eran oscuras. – Es muy delicada con su trabajo de "bienes raíces".

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta. – Respondieron Kiku y Maleny.

El sol se empezaba a ocultar cuando la noche empezó a cubrir con su manto estrellado el firmamento.

 **V**

A las once de la noche, se escuchaba el aullido de los perros, algunos tienen la superstición que ellos ven cosas que el ojo humano no percibe. Feliciana se despertó por el sonido cuando se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje.

Se llevó la mano hacia su corazón y cerró los ojos dejando que su pensamiento lo ocupara Ludwig, cuando los abrió, la italiana lanzó un grito de terror: había contemplado la imagen de su amado y cómo su mirada sin vida le observaba.

Isabel se encontraba en el baño cuando llegó a la habitación, lo mismo que Kiku y Antonio.

La italiana apenas lograba articular palabra explicando lo ocurrido, Artur había salido de la cabaña, abrigándose completamente y llevando una escopeta consigo para realizar la vigilancia. Los perros seguían aullando lastimeramente cuando notó que un crujido de huesos estaba muy cerca de él.

El viento empezaba a realizar murmullos lúgubres cuando las nubes ocultaron a las estrellas dejando al catalán en la oscuridad. Tomó una linterna para iluminar cuando la dirigió hacia la dirección del sonido y tuvo que ahogar un grito para no caer en el terror: Un esqueleto en color negro caminaba hacia él.

Soltó la linterna para poder disparar mientras aquella osamenta corría en dirección hacia Artur para atacarle. El disparo había salido del fusil aunque logró romper algunos huesos de las costillas del lado izquierdo. Aquel ser enfurecido se acercó dispuesto a matar al legionario cuando de la nada un segundo esqueleto apareció y derribó al primero.

Artur tomó el fusil dispuesto a todo.

Cuando la luna apareció en el firmamento para iluminar el campo de batalla, se distinguió a las osamentas: la segunda era más pequeña y esta imitaba al color de la luna quien se había puesto en medio para evitar que su rival lo atacara. El catalán guardó silencio y su rostro expresaba un rostro de sorpresa….

-¡Artur! – gritó Antonio.

Las dos osamentas se habían marchado cuando notó que el español había llegado en su apoyo.

-¡¿Artur, estás bien?!

El hombre tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y no pudo responder en ese momento.

 **VI**

A la mañana siguiente, Maleny había despertado; su sueño había sido muy pesado. Sin embargo al bajar las escaleras notó que la mayoría había terminado de desayunar y ella se disculpó por no haber estado presente el día de ayer.

Sin embargo, habían llamado a la puerta y Artur se dirigió a atenderles.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Feliciana? – Comentó la mexicana

-Si te refieres tener una visión sepulcral de Ludwig como sentirse mejor, no lo sé. – Dijo mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

-Debemos arreglarnos – Llegó interrumpiendo el catalán. – Uno de nuestros vecinos ha fallecido.

Maleny se entristeció por ello, de forma educada levantó los trastes y se arregló con vestuario de luto.

-No deberías ir Feliciana. – Dijo Isabel quien intentó tomarla de la mano cuando la italiana la rechazó.

-Agradezco tus cuidados, pero debo ser valiente para asumir la realidad. – Respondió la italiana.

Nadie se había percibido de la molestia de la Ibérica. Salieron de la cabaña para asistir al funeral. Feliciana se acompañaba del asiático, mientras Antonio esperaba a Isabel para salir.

Maleny avanzó detrás de la pareja, aunque Artur no le dirigió la palabra. En su mirada se dibujaba la tristeza.

" _Esperaba que mi visita fuese especial pero, sólo he visto tristeza a mi alrededor… No esperaba la muerte repentina de Ludwig; sin embargo, no culpo a Artur de lo que está sintiendo en estos momentos. Quiero ser útil, pero no sé cómo hacerlo"_

Estaba pensativa cuando no se percató que habían llegado al sitio de duelo, encontrándose a una mujer de aproximadamente sesenta años quien por el comentario de Artur, era la viuda.

Feliciana se acercó para dar las condolencias al igual que la mexicana, Kiku fue el último en abrazar

-Si gusta, puede desahogarse y platicar con nosotros. – Ofreció el asiático con voz cortés.

-Muy amable joven pero – Respondió la mujer con una voz que mostraba resignación en ello – Mi esposo murió tranquilo y en paz.

-¿Podría explicarse mejor?

-Verá - Expresó – Hace mucho tiempo, mi marido tuvo un infarto al corazón pero a raíz de ello, el médico le pidió que moderara las actividades en su momento, a él lo entristeció mucho. Sin embargo con mucho amor y paciencia le cuidé. Algunos días, comentó que la imagen de un esqueleto de color oscuro, no le dejaba descansar y amenazaba con llevar su alma en donde los demonios tienen su morada.

Feliciana estaba a punto de gritar de coraje cuando se limitó a hacerlo al escuchar la siguiente parte del relato.

-No había medicamento que pudiera controlar ese delirio – Continuó la mujer – Llegué a escuchar en la noche el tronar de unos huesos, sin embargo. – Hizo una pausa. – Mi esposo estaba tranquilo y estuvo sonriéndome, tomó fuerzas y me dijo: _"Querida, no debes preocuparte; allá afuera hay alguien que está esperándome y me ayudará a cruzar. No permitirá que mi alma se pierda. Me permitió despedirme y quería que supieras que he sido el hombre más feliz de éste mundo, no estés triste, cuidaré de ti en donde me encuentre"._

Sin embargo aquel momento es interrumpido cuando dentro de los acompañantes muchos empezaron a gritar mientras se abrazaban el vientre. Feliciana se asustó y quería ayudarlos cuando notó que Kiku había palidecido y gritaba de dolor.

-¡Kiku! – Gritó la italiana cuando éste se abrazaba fuertemente y de la nada él devolvió cera negra y plumas de gallina.

Maleny ayudaba a quienes podía sin embargo notó la presencia de _Víctor_ quien había seguido al catalán. Quedó observandole detenidamente.

-Por favor, ayúdame.

Esto se lo había dicho al animal en maya mientras éste empezó a balar y una especie de paz empezó a inundar de nuevo el recinto, a pesar de ello, los enfermos fueron trasladados a una clínica para ser atendidos.

-Maleny – Dijo Artur como si diera una orden a su subordinado. – _Víctor_ se quedará contigo, Feliciana y yo acompañaremos a Kiku.

Maleny había distinguido en medio de la confusión al militar Mondragón que había salido de aquel lugar, buscaba con la mirada a Isabel y Antonio quienes no había visto cuando salió de la cabaña Se dedicó a acompañar a la familia hasta el cementerio junto con la cabra.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **VII**

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, Kiku y los demás afectados estaban presentando los síntomas tan escalofriantes.

Feliciana cuidaba de su amigo, cuando éste hizo un esfuerzo en hablar.

-¡Por favor, Kiku no te esfuerces! – Mencionó la italiana con tristeza.

El asiático de forma débil indicó que le pasara su saco. A la chica le pareció extraño que pidiera eso, sin embargo notó que, cuando él tenía su prenda, con cuidado quitó las costuras del forro y de él sacó unas hojas totalmente arrugadas.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó confundida.

-No permitas que Isabel encuentre éste papel. Prométemelo….

Nuevamente el asiático continuó devolviendo el estómago.

Feliciana ocultó el papel cuando escuchó unos pasos agitados, mientras notó la presencia de la ibérica y sus hermanos.

-¡Santo Dios chaval! – Dijo Isabel mientras auxiliaba a Kiku .

Artur había llegado a la habitación colocando una imagen correspondiente al Cristo de la Buena Muerte.

La ibérica hizo un gesto con la mirada al catalán cuestionándole en qué le ayudaría una imagen en estos momentos mientras ésta se alejaba.

-Tengo fe en ello. –Respondió el legionario. – No puedo quedarme y dejar sola a Maleny, vendremos más tarde. – Expresó mientras se marchaba.

-Resiste Kiku – dijo Antonio – Eres fuerte.

-Me quedaré a cuidar de Kiku. – Dijo la italiana.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedaré en el pasillo. – Habló Isabel.

Por ahora los médicos habían indicado que debían retirarse porque necesitaban atender al asiático.

 **VIII**

La mexicana había llegado a descansar en compañía del catalán y _Víctor_ , sin embargo, la cabra se acomodó en un rincón de la casa mientras la pareja se dirigía hacia sus respectivas habitaciones cuando el hombre de la piel nívea sujeto de la cintura a Maleny.

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando, verdad? – Expresó el catalán de forma seria.

-Lo sé – Respondió de la misma forma – De antemano sabías que tarde o temprano tendrías que presenciarlo con tus propios ojos.

-Tampoco deseo que te lastimen, ¡Déjame luchar a tu lado!

-Artur, Debo detenerlo, es inevitable lo que sucederá: Necesito ponerle un fin a esto, no quiero que mueras….

Sin embargo aquella mujer no puede concluir con sus palabras debido a que el catalán le ha callado con un beso apasionado. Aquella mujer cede ante su amado dejando que él devore sus labios, sintiendo como sus manos recorren su cuerpo. Sin preguntarle, la atrae consigo y le lleva a su habitación en donde continúan expresando aquel sentimiento de una manera más atrevida, rodeado de erotismo, lujuria, deseo y entrega.

Lentamente, fue despojándola de su ropa mientras sus labios recorría cada parte de su ser mientras ella gemía y respiraba agitadamente. Maleny no dudó en desnudarlo para ella y cuando ambos estuvieron de esa manera, sucumbieron ante aquella sensación única y grata, dejando que él le dominara para fundirse en un vaivén lento al inicio y violento conforme avanzaba el tiempo, el placer les embriagaba, perteneciéndose mutuamente. Todo esto sucedió cuando empezaba a morir el sol.

En otro lugar, la oscuridad nuevamente había llegado. Antonio permaneció cuidando a Kiku junto a Feliciana, mientras Isabel se quedaba en el pasillo. La italiana se despertó y se dirigió al baño que se encontraba afuera de la habitación. Ella pudo percibir que la ibérica permanecía dormida, sin embargo con cautela pasó a su lado caminando en aquella dirección.

Cuando por fin se sintió segura, sacó de entre su ropa aquellos papeles que el asiático le había entregado y notó que éstos estaban escritos con la letra de Ludwig.

Sus ojos se esforzaron por no llorar.

Algo dentro de ella le alertó, volviéndolos a esconder. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a Isabel quien le esperaba en la parte de afuera.

La italiana titubeó un poco al verla.

-¿Te asusté? – Preguntó la ibérica preocupada.

Feliciana se soltó a llorar y abrazó a la mujer.

-¡Tengo miedo Isabel… tengo… miedo! – Mencionó temerosa.

-¡Verás que pronto terminará esto! – Dijo consolándola mientras le acariciaba de forma maternal el cabello.

Repentinamente, las luces empezaron a parpadear y súbitamente quedó todo a oscuras, el tronar de los huesos se escuchó por los pasillos mientras los gritos de terror se apoderaban del nosocomio.

La italiana iba a gritar cuando la española le tapó la boca.

-¡No grites Feliciana! – Le dijo en un susurro tranquilizándola - ¡Estarás a salvo confía en mí!

-¡¿Y el resto?!

-Algunos deben sacrificarse para que otros puedan salvarse, ¿es lo que hizo Cristo, cierto? – Dijo con cierta ironía.

La italiana estaba por replicar cuando escuchó disparos de arma de fuego como el grito desgarrador del asiático.

-¡Kiku, Antonio! – Gritó Feliciana mientras Isabel la sacaba a rastras.

 **IX**

El esqueleto oscuro apareció en la clínica, extendía la zurda para arañar las paredes violentamente, quienes le veían gritaban aterrizados y procuraban salvarse. Kiku se levantó con dificultad cuando notó que aquella figura tenía huesos rotos.

Antonio no dudó en disparar cuando lo tuvo frente a ellos, aunque percibió que aquella figura no se acercaba a la habitación debido a la imagen que el catalán había colocado con anterioridad.

Sin embargo un segundo grito terrorífico se escuchó con fuerza y otro tronar de huesos se escuchó, la "muerte blanca" había aparecido nuevamente para luchar contra él y en ésta ocasión no estaban dispuestos a huir.

Ambas osamentas decidieron atacarse, en ésta ocasión la osamenta oscura se lanzó al ataque golpeando de puño cerrado a su contraparte luminosa mientras golpeó en donde su rival estaba herido.

Aquellos oponentes emitían un aura totalmente opuesta y llevaron su batalla hacia un lugar más lejano, se dispusieron a levitar en el aire para poderse atacar mientras ante la mirada aterrada de algunos quienes permanecían despiertos en sus casas decidieron apagar las luces. Sin embargo, como la oscuridad era mayor, la muerte oscura tenía la ventaja, golpeaba violentamente tratándole de quitarle un hueso. Lo que prolongó la batalla.

Sin embargo, la otra osamenta luchaba constantemente hasta que logó romper uno de los huesos, aquella muerte proyectó violentamente a la causante de su dolor y ésta fue a caer en la parte trasera de la casa de Isabel.

Ella trató de levantarse pero notó que a su alrededor había un círculo y en medio de éste una estrella de cinco picos, todos éstos formados trazados con sangre.

-No te levantes, querida, es inútil que lo intentes. – Expresó una voz femenina con matiz irónico.

La osamenta giró la cabeza y pudo divisar a la dueña de esa voz.

-¡¿Por qué, lo hiciste?! – Se escuchó de forma espectral la voz de la osamenta blanca.

Su contraparte oscura había llegado y se inclinó de forma respetuosa ante la mujer.

Poco a poco se pudo distinguir a aquella figura quien portaba una antorcha: Había aparecido Isabel con una capa oscura.

-Verás. – Expresó de forma sarcástica. – He sido amante de lo oculto por mucho tiempo, no te creas que eres importante, _kits' an bak_ – Dibujando una sonrisa. – Mi padre los conocía y se ganó su amistad, sin embargo… Necesitaba poder quitar a estorbos en mi camino y para poder lograrlo, debía doblegar a uno de ellos y _vualá._

De forma burlona con la mano libre tomaba una extremidad correspondiente al brazo derecho.

-¿Creíste que eras la única de tu especie, Maleny? – Soltó una carcajada siniestra. – ¡No lo eres!

Maleny hacia el esfuerzo por ponerse de pie cuando sentía que empezaba a dolerle lo que le hizo gritar.

-Ahora. – Sonrío aquella mujer – Serás mía, al igual que mi amada Feliciana, ella no se merecía a un ser frío como Ludwig, no conocía lo que a ella le gustaba… ¡Siempre fue formal para todo!

La osamenta seguía esforzándose por levantarse…

-¡Artur! – gritó la osamenta.

La española dibujó una sonrisa totalmente desquiciada…

-Sigue durmiendo. – Expresó irónicamente. – Mi hermano no merece a alguien como tú. – Acercó la antorcha hacia aquel círculo.

Un grito desgarrador hizo eco en medio de la noche mientras la antorcha caía en el suelo y las llamas empezaban a iluminar aquel acto macabro.

* * *

 _Continuará._


	2. Segunda Parte

_**El rostro de la muerte**_

 _ **(Segunda Parte)**_

 _ **I**_

La antorcha había caído de las manos de Isabel mientras ella gritaba de horror al observar que la imagen que había contemplado Feliciana aparecía nuevamente.

¡Ludwig… tú estás muerto! – Gritó la española a todo pulmón mientras retrocedía.

Aquella mirada de su adversario estaba cargada de resentimiento, percibiéndose su enfado.

-¡No ganarás ésta vez, Isabel! – Se escuchó la voz con claridad.

La muerte blanca no podía moverse, en ese momento se acercaba enfurecido su similar oscuro para poder culminar lo que la española había empezado cuando _Víctor_ se lanzó contra la extremidad de la osamenta que igualaba al color de la noche, derribándola por completo.

La cabra como pudo sujetó la zurda de la osamenta que se encontraba en el círculo y poderla sacar de ahí. La muerte negra se había incorporado y con un puntapié logró alejar al animal. Maleny hacía el esfuerzo por liberarse cuando notó que su oponente estaba a punto de pisar su cráneo.

Un disparo en seco, lo suficientemente potente fue capaz de proyectar con violencia a la figura oscura. Artur había salido al rescate de su amada.

-Así que estás despierto…querido. – Expresó con sorna mientras en su interior sacaba una especie de muñeco vudú que estaba hecho con prendas del catalán, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a las llamas, haciendo que el catalán soltara el arma y gritara de dolor. – Debiste quedarte dormido para no presenciar esto. – Giró con violencia hacia la imagen fantasmal quien trataba de ayudar a la pareja y cabra respectivamente. – ¡Aléjate de mí, si no quieres que alguno de ellos muera!

Maleny debía superar la prueba y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano y en su interior, pidiendo ayuda al creador como a sus ancestros le permitiera ponerse de pie. Y como si sus oraciones fuesen escuchadas, la luna apareció en medio de aquella oscuridad lo que le permitió sobreponerse.

Se acercó a la ibérica.

-¡Detente Kits an bak o tu amado morirá!

-Sabes muy bien que quien se mete en la oscuridad difícilmente saldrá bien librado. – Se escuchó la voz de Maleny quien hablaba como quien tuviese autoridad. – No compliques más las cosas.

La ibérica seguía conservando el muñeco cerca del fuego, no se había percatado que _Víctor_ se había incorporado y, sin importar recibir otra agresión se acercó por la espalda a Isabel y con su hocico logró arrebatarle el muñeco de su amo, aunque esto le valió que se quemara entre las llamas.

-¡Estúpida cabra! – Expresó mientras intentaba agredirlo cuando una segunda llamarada hizo que la española gritara aterrorizada.

¡NOOO! – Expresó al ver su "oficina" incendiada mientras una pequeña figura italiana con una segunda antorcha en la diestra le iluminaba el rostro, teniendo un aspecto inusual: Estaba furiosa. - ¡Feliciana, Feliciana…por qué…!

No pudo hablar y se notó cómo el cuerpo de la ibérica se estaba consumiendo entre las llamas, al igual que la osamenta oscura quien poco a poco se convertía en una fogata viviente al igual que su señora, sin embargo, al quedar reducido en polvo; una imagen fantasmal apareció: Era Mondragón quien asentía con la cabeza mientras desaparecía de la vista.

Maleny se había acercado a Artur y a _Víctor_ para cerciorarse que todos estuvieran bien mientras la imagen de Isabel quedaba reducida a cenizas.

-Ve al lugar de castigo donde te corresponde. – Expresó con tono solemne.

Se hizo silencio mientras esto sucedía. Por alguna razón, la imagen de Ludwig regresó a la normalidad y tomó la mano de la italiana quien ésta vez no tuvo temor de él. Maleny estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando sintió que dos personas estaban a sus espaldas: Antonio y Kiku.

-Todo está bien, Maleny. – Expresó con voz baja Antonio.

Feliciana observó a su amiga.

-¿Podrías ayudar a Luddy a cruzar el más allá? – Dijo con un hilo de voz. – Él vivirá siempre en mi corazón pero – Hizo una pausa. – Deberé esperar Noviembre para poder verle de ésta manera.

Aquella osamenta asintió con la cabeza mientras recibía la luz de la luna y una especie de corredor azul imitando al firmamento se abría detrás de ella, Luddy sonrió y tomó la mano de Maleny quien le ayudó a cruzar en ese momento, desapareciendo ante la vista de ellos.

-Habrá tiempo para preguntar, pero debemos ayudar a Artur y a _Víctor_. – Dijo Antonio.

 **II**

Los dos ibéricos, junto a la italiana y el asiático permanecían despiertos mientras que la cabra atendida de sus heridas descansaba a los pies de Artur, esperaban a la mexicana que no tardaría en regresar, empezaba a divisarse el amanecer cuando se abrió la puerta con cautela y aparecía una mujer con un vestuario maya cubriéndole el cuerpo mientras en una de sus muñecas llevaba la pulsera con los colores de la legión española.

Ella se sonrojo mientras dio algunos pasos antes de caer exahusta, sin embargo, su cuerpo no tocó el suelo porque Artur le sostuvo, llevándola a descansar.

Los presentes se vieron mutuamente y llegaron a la conclusión que debían descansar antes de poder establecer conclusiones sobre lo que había hecho Isabel.

Durmieron la mayor parte de la mañana, hasta que por el medio día empezaron a comer, aunque la última en llegar fue la mexicana quien traía el rostro hecho un tomate.

- _Vee,_ dirán que eres mi _sorella_ **. –** Dijo animadamente la italiana mientras le servía a su amiga.

Maleny no sabía cómo iniciar su historia pero Artur fue quien le dio valor para hablar sobre ello y en resumen de lo que la mexicana contó: había hablado del origen de su naturaleza de Ixchel y Yum Kimil como sus ancestros y la misión que posee cada descendiente, le explicó que cuando Artur había viajado a México, mi familia le habló de ésta leyenda y le escuchó con respeto, sin embargo, él no le había visto transformada hasta el día de hoy.

-Los seres como Maleny viven en el anonimato porque algunos creerán que es brujería o alguna superstición, sin embargo – Intervino el español. – Cuando me atacó Mondragón la primera vez, Maleny salió a defenderme y supe que era ella por la pulsera que llevaba consigo.

Maleny se sonrojó por ello.

-Sin embargo – Continuó Antonio – Noté a mi hermano llorar y el no acostumbra a hacerlo… sólo lo ha hecho con las personas que ama. – El ibérico hizo una pausa. – Para poder detener a Isabel o adivinar sus intenciones, fue Luddy quien nos dejó el testimonio.

-Y fue Kiku quien protegió sus palabras. – Expresó la italiana mientras sacaba las hojas y empezó a leer con dificultad:

 _Querida Feliciana:_

 _Si lees éstas líneas, significa que no logré salir con vida de mi empresa. Quizás lo que voy a contarte podrá resultarte inverosímil pero me tocó presenciarlo. Isabel ha demostrado ser una amiga buena para ti, pero no sé si te has dado cuenta que ella te ve de la misma manera como yo te miro. Ante tí, finge que no le molesta mi presencia, pero decidí hablar con ella en privado._

 _Fui a buscarla para hablar seriamente con ella, sin embargo; mi sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que invocaba la magia oscura y toda apariencia humana no existía en ella; noté que invocaba a un ser de otro mundo sujetando la extremidad de una osamenta; era una mano y de la nada apareció la imagen de un hombre a quien no conocía y le dio instrucciones para eliminar a personas antes de dar un golpe mayor._

 _No podía decirte lo que ella estaba haciendo porque tú la considerabas tu amiga, pero en un descuido ella logró percibir mi presencia. La llegada de Kiku salvó mi vida temporalmente pero, como no podía hablar abiertamente escribí lo que me sucedió dándole instrucciones precisas de no revelar el contenido del documento._

 _Por favor, perdóname por ocultarte esto, pero no quería que te llevaras una mala impresión de quien considerabas a una amiga._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Ludwig._

Se hizo el silencio en aquel recinto mientras bajaban la mirada en señal de respeto, nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Con el paso de los días, las vacaciones se terminaron y los extranjeros habían regresado a sus países de origen, prometieron volver a encontrarse nuevamente.

 **Epílogo**

Tres años después de los acontecimientos, había llegado la semana Mayor y, según las costumbres españolas, acostumbran a sacar en procesión las imágenes religiosas y por las plazas en fervor popular la gente observaba con respeto y participaba en aquellas prácticas.

Un grupo de legionarios con su traje de gala llevaba en sus hombros la imagen del _Cristo de la Buena Muerte_ y con paso marcial avanzaban en la procesión, mientras entonaban de forma solemne su himno que los caracterizaba:

 _Nadie en el Tercio sabía  
quien era aquel legionario  
tan audaz y temerario  
que a la Legión se alistó._

 _Nadie sabía su historia,  
más la Legión suponía  
que un gran dolor le mordía  
como un lobo, el corazón._

 _Más si alguno quien era le preguntaba  
con dolor y rudeza le contestaba:_

 _Soy un hombre a quien la suerte  
hirió con zarpa de fiera;  
soy un novio de la muerte  
que va a unirse en lazo fuerte  
con tal leal compañera._

Una mujer seguía a los legionarios y observaba a un catalán quien llevaba al frente la imagen pesada del Cristo mientras continuaba entonando con sentimiento el himno.

 _Cuando más rudo era el fuego  
y la pelea más fiera  
defendiendo su Bandera  
el legionario avanzó._

 _Y sin temer al empuje  
del enemigo exaltado,  
supo morir como un bravo  
y la enseña rescató._

 _Y al regar con su sangre la tierra ardiente,  
murmuró el legionario con voz doliente:_

 _Soy un hombre a quien la suerte  
hirió con zarpa de fiera;  
soy un novio de la muerte  
que va a unirse en lazo fuerte  
con tal leal compañera._

 _Cuando, al fin le recogieron,  
entre su pecho encontraron  
una carta y un retrato  
de una divina mujer._

 _Y aquella carta decía:  
"...si algún día Dios te llama  
para mi un puesto reclama  
que buscarte pronto iré"._

 _Y en el último beso que le enviaba  
su postrer despedida le consagraba._

 _Por ir a tu lado a verte  
mi más leal compañera,  
me hice novio de la muerte,  
la estreché con lazo fuerte  
y su amor fue mi ¡Bandera!_

Siguió la procesión en el silencio aquella mujer quien estaba vestida de negro, y sin importar la distancia continuó acompañando a los legionarios, le acompañaba una cabra con su uniforme de legionario.

Al haber culminado la procesión y después de haber dado la orden de romper filas, los legionarios acudieron con sus familiares y amigos quienes les habían seguido.

Artur caminó por en medio de la gente notando al final a _Victor_ quien se acercó a acariciarlo, la cabra emitía sonidos gratos mientras aquella mujer sonreía levemente, conservando la pulsera que él le había regalado, solo que ahora, tenía una argolla matrimonial.

El catalán en el silencio besó la frente de aquella mujer mientras le sonreía.

-Soy el novio de la muerte y tú eres… mi leal compañera. – Susurró mientras besaba con suavidad sus dulces labios.

Muchas historias vivieron y aprendieron que no eran los únicos seres sobrenaturales que permanecían en éste mundo pero sólo se narran éstas en las cuáles la luz vencerá a las tinieblas y que el rostro de la muerte puede ser bello y confortante según como se tenga la conciencia.

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Eagle._


End file.
